Talk:Disney Channel Fanon Wikis/@comment-24.212.213.29-20150126022145
Diary of a Forgiving Princess: it was the Last Day of School and There was New Students Visiting to Attend Next Year.Sofia Lost her Diary,She,Vivian and James Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tells Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber for Almost making Jade and Ruby Leave the Royal Slumber Party,Ditching Clover During the Pet Show,Getting Her Amulet Stolen,Accuses her for almost Stealing Jade and Ruby from Her During annual Flylight Pageant and Getting in Trouble at School by Breaking the No Pet Allowed Rule.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to read along with Clio and Hildegard and learns Sofia's thoughts about them,they discover the truth about Sofia's amulet and what it can do. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Said She a Horrible Sister and Vow to Trust her for This as She Runs off in Tears.Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets,and a mutter goes up from the crowd.Amber,Clio and Hildegard turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her.At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Sofia bursts into tears and runs away. Amber and her Friends gather in front of the school and Realize that everything what Sofia says about them is True,Hildegard Refuses to Apologize After Sofia calls her a Spoiled Stuck-up Princess in her Diary and She Mentions the Sofia Saids "Listening to Amber Always Gives Me Nothing But Trouble and Disaster" Amber Tells Hildy that She's Sure Sofia Didn't Mean all thoses Thing its Because they always put Sofia in alot of Presure when it come to Impress Them since the Time she was Choosen to Host the Royal Prep Tea Party and Cilo asks how she'd feel if every one Knew Her Embarrassing Secrets,Hildy Imagines and instantly decides that they need to go apologize to Sofia.They then go to her castle,where she is huddled under the covers.Sofia said she'll never forgive them and Call them Incentive Heartless Princesses Who Cares about No one in There Lifes But Themselves,Amber ran out of the Room in Tear,Hildegard Leave in a Huff and Before Cilo leaves With Amber and Hildegard,She tells her that some things are beyond their control. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who wonder Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School today and Recalls that it's Not the First Time She Ruin Things of Sofia and Tell them of the Nightmare she had Last Night that Sofia said She was the Worst Sister in the World and That she Hated Her (Amber Began to Cry).Jade and Ruby Tells Amber that Sofia Doesn't Hate Her and Tell her about The Most Nicest Thing she Said When Ruby,Jade and Clio wanted to Talk to Sofia Last Week that if she Hates Amber and her Friends or Not During Previous Episodes,Sofia Said No Becasue She Believes Amber Has a Big Kind Heart and Still Loves Her.They Decided to helps her to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Back at Royal Prep the Girls Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia with Help by Maya,Vivian and James.and they were all happy.Maya and Vivian then says They'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Back at the Casle Sofia Feels Bad of what She Said of Amber.Maya,Vivian,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her.Ruby and Jade Tells Sofia that if she Doesn't Forgive Amber She'll lose her as a sister forever.Maya could tell Sofia Said something Harsh to Amber by Looking deep through her Eyes,But Realize that she didn't Mean it and Recalls Leena Did the Same thing after Maya betrayed her Trust (Sofia Did Notice Leena ran Pass her Crying) Sofia then decides to go for it and Began to Smile After Maya Sings to Her (Forgiveness in your Heart).Recalls that she May have Write About the Bad Things But Wrote about the Good Things in the End.Sofia Saids the She Still Loves Amber No Matter how many times She Pressures her and Tells Maya that she Know deep down Leena still loves her,The Girls give Sofia a Hug because their proud her for what she said and Glad seeing her Smiling.Sofia Gives Permission to Tickle her for 2 Minutes Because She Admires Sofia's Nightgown and that Leena has the Same One.So Sofia got Dressed and She,Maya and Vivian Went Back to Royal Prep. Back at Royal Prep,Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks Maya and Vivian what they did,and they tell her that they fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber and her Friends,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive them Even Hildegard after Apologizes for being Them and Amber Also Apologizes to her for Everything in the Past and admit How Wrong She was for trying to Change Sofia and Finally Realizes that Sofia Was always a Good Princess by Being herself.as the Two Enchancia Princesses Hug each other in tears and Said they still love each other And Amber Promises to Be a Better Kind Princess.When Clio and Hildegard hug Sofia they Recall that Sofia Wrote Sweet Kind Things about them even Amber,Hildegard tells Sofia that She and Everyone are Lucky to Have at Royal Prep Whether Sofia's a Princess or a Village Girl.They Also Sofia that they Won't tell anyone about her Amulet.Sofia Found Leena Hiding in the Stables and Manages to Convince her to Forgive Maya for her Mistake after She Tells about What Happened with Her,When Maya and Leena both hugged each other in Tears of Joy they tell How Much they Still Love Each other.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept,In the end Everybody Celebrated the last day of School Party.